tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bring Me Hubcap
Log Title: Bring Me Hubcap Characters: Cyclonus, Geist, Hubcap, Scourge, Singe, Sweeps, Starscream, Sweep Sunder Location: Polyhex Date: December 01, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Cyclonus attempts to interrogate Hubcap. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As Logged by Cyclonus - Saturday, December 01, 2012, 11:56 PM Radio Chatter <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Scourge. What is the status on the Trans-Organics?" <> Doctor Scrapper says, "And has anyone yet located Mixmaster?" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Wait, Mixmaster's missing?" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "I have destroyed all the Trans-Organics, m'lord." <> Commander Scrapper says, "Yes, Mixmaster is missing." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "all the ones that dared show their face to me, at least." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "And yet I receive reports that they continue to rise from the depths of Cybertron. Obviously merely slaying them as they appear isn't working. Bring me the Autobot Hubcap. He is said to have some sway over these creatures." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "As it so happens he is standing right in front of me." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Excellent. Capture him. Interrogate him. Learn how to stop these creatures and rid our world of them." <> Commander Scrapper says, "And find out if he knows the location of Mixmaster." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "I have Hubcap." <> Hubcap's very not Hubcap voice says "He's being very gracious about it." <> Commander Scrapper says, "Does he know the location of Mixmaster?" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "He claims he does not." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Bring him to Darkmount for questioning." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "As you will it." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Scourge. I await your arrival with the prisoner." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "He has just surrendered. I will be there momentarily." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Very well." <> Air Commander Starscream says suddenly, "Cyclonus, status report." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "I am having Scourge bring in Hubcap for questioning." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Bring him where? Better be to Trypticon." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "To Darkmount." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""That is not what I want. *I* want him brought to Trypicon. That is an order." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "You do not deign to order Scourge or myself to do anything. If you wish to be involved in the questioning, come to Darkmount." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Excuse ME?! I am the leader of the Decepticons right now. Do not order ME, Cyclonus. You have the position you have right now only because *I* am allowing it. Do I make myself clear?" <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "You are the leader of the Decepticons on Earth. Lord Megatron left me in charge of Cybertron, and it is by his authority that I rule, not yours." Darkmount :Darkmount is a fortress on Cybertron, the capital of Decepticon-controlled Polyhex. For a period of time during the Great War it was the seat of power for Lord Straxus, who fed dissenters to the smelting pool, a cauldron of magma which sat menacingly in Darkmount's shadow. The smelting pool empties through ducts into a canyon which Darkmount overlooks. Darkmount is currently controlled by Cyclonus. Cyclonus waits impatiently in Darkmount for Scourge to return. He stands with his hands behind his back, gazing into the Smelting pools below. That seems to relax him when he's tense. Hubcap is dropped unceremoniously onto his aft by Scourge. He sniffs supersciliously as he climbs to his feet and brushes himself off. "I still don't know where Mixmaster is." "Lord Cyclonus has a few questions of you," Scourge growls, "I'm sure Mixmaster isn't the only thing on his mind." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "I am here, with Hubcap, m'lord." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Bring him to Interrogation Chamber 8. I will join you." <> Hubcap, but not Hubcap, says. "I'm sure he'll be delighted." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "As you command." Cyclonus turns from the reinforced window, and heads down to the interrogation room. Scourge leads Hubcap to the interrogation room where he finds Cyclonus. "As you ordered, I have brought him," he rumbles. Cyclonus intones, "Good." He turns to Hubcap. "Have a seat," he says with ironic politeness. Hubcap says, "There's no need to push, I learned to walk at an early age." Cyclonus waits for Hubcap to settle in. He has a Sweep bring a booster seat, if needed. <> Air Commander Starscream vents some air through his intakes, "Did no one HEAR ME? -- NEVERMIND! Everyone wait for me in... Interrogation Chamber 8. I will be there shortly." Hubcap grins at the sweep with the booster seat. "Very thoughtful. Thank you." Then he points at Scourge as he sits. "This one was /very/ determined, I'd recomend a raise." Geist grins as he gives Hubcap the booster seat. "Can't imagine where this came from," he chuckles. Cyclonus intones to Hubcap, "I have every faith in my devoted minions. You, however, are a mystery. Why have you unleashed the Trans-Organics? Are you still under their sway?" He focuses his full attention on Hubcap. Hubcap says, "What, no lead-up?" Cyclonus intones, "Don't push me, Autobot. The smelting pools are just outside. We can make this questioning very unpleasant for you." Cyclonus issues the threat with the same calm monotone as the invitation to sit. Sunder grins and wiggles his talons at Hubcap a bit menacingly. Hubcap smiles. "So are the Trans-Organic hordes. And they don't ask questions. They just skip to the unpleasantness." The door to the Interragation Room flings open suddenly and the Air Commander struts into the room. He makes notw of where everyone is and looks at Cyclonus, "What have you found out so far?" Starscream asks in a hauty tone. Cyclonus looks back at Starscream. "That you are an idiot and nuisance. Nothing we did not know already." Cyclonus gestures to the captured Autobot. "We are still exchanging threats. Information will follow." He turns his back to Starscream dismissively, and addresses Hubcap once again. "Yes. These hordes of yours. Tell me about them." He seems to ignore Starscream to focus once again on Hubcap. Hubcap watches the discourse between the Decepticons, showing signs of enjoyment. "Hmmm?" He responds to Cyclonus. "Well, Francis is a little difficult to work with. He's discovered Bhuddism, you see. Pierre is a more 'Burn the town, salt the earth' type. Cyclonus frowns. Hubcap shrugs one shoulder. "/You/ asked." Cyclonus intones, "Mirth-making will not be tolerated. What are the Trans-Organics' goals? Pure destruction?" Cyclonus doesn't seem amused by Hubcap's answers. Starscream stands there in silence as Cyclonus replies and then as the mech turns his back on him, the Air Commanders optics flare red. "How dare you talk to me like that! And, NoBODY turns their back on me!" he spits and a flash of his infamous speed, his left arm laser is up and he fires at the purple cons back. The Sweeps watch in interest, the slightest hint of a smirk on their otherwise inscrutable bearded visages. >> Starscream misses Cyclonus with Seeker-Laser . << Cyclonus twists and spins as Starscream fires, obviously not ignoring him after all. Even as he dodges out of the way, his own weapon is up, returing fire in a smooth, calculating motion. Scourge casts a glance at Starscream, quirking an optic brow at him, before concentrating back at Cyclonus. Hubcap frowns and taps a finger against his mouth. Then he shrugs. "Why is a Raven like a writing-" Then there is laserfire. " ... desk? I'm sorry, did you want the room?" Starscream pulls himself to the side avoiding Cyclonus' return fire. "You willpay for that fool!" He levels his arm cannon at Cyclonus' face and fires again. >> Starscream strikes Cyclonus with Seeker-Laser . << Cyclonus opens his mouth and starts to say, "Enough, you ignorant boo-" before being shot in the face, the Seeker laser burning his violet skin and shattering one of his optics. <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Sweeps! Seize him!" Hubcap stands and backs away from the table. Shuffling over to Scourge, he nudges the Sweep with an elbow. "I think we had better scarper." At Cyclonus' order, the Sweeps hem in Starscream. "Now, did you *really* need to go and do that? In front of the Autobot too." Scourge glances down at Hubcap. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we require your attendance just a little longer." Cyclonus's remaining optic burns crimson as he moves forward towards the air commander, firing his plasma cannon. >> Cyclonus misses Starscream with Plasma . << Hubcap frowns and prods Scourge. "You are a Sweep, you have orders. Sieze him!" Scourge keeps one hand on Hubcap as he helps secure Starscream. Starscream sees the Sweeps close in on him and does a spectacular step back (causing Cyclnus' shot to nicely miss) yet hold his ground move and raises the other arm laser. Then he hears Hubcap and aims one of his arm cannons at the Autobot, "Seize me? Really? I can kill this autobot before any of you can seize me and oh -- oh when I'm done all of you will pay for your treachery! You can be sure of that!" The Sweeps surround Starscream, and one of them moves to hold him while the others wait to help brace him. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Starscream. << Cyclonus would make one of his calm, scathing statements, but since half his face is burned off he's lost a bit of his cool. Starscream takes another step back and fires at the Autobot. >> Starscream strikes Hubcap with Laser . << Cyclonus roars, "ENOUGH!" He brings up his Oxidating Laser, and fires it half-blind at Starscream (this time much more likely to accidentally hit a Sweep if he misses). >> Cyclonus misses Starscream with Oxidating-Laser . << Singe is hit by the laser, but instead of yelping, he almost moans. Starscream snaps a mean look at Cyclonus, "Acknowledge my authority NOW, Cyclonus or... I will destroy the other half of your fa --"he makes a sudden dodge to evade the mechs attack and zeros in on Hubcap again, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" he shrieks, "Or I will kill this Autoscum and when that happens /your/ edge against the transorganic threat will be gone and then who will take the blame for Cybertron being overrun? Why.." his lips curl into a sick grin and part of is fed by the sweeps sound of pain, "... why you would Cyclonus. You are afterall the /leader/ of Cybertron right now..." Hubcap, innocent prisoner that he is, is struck down by underhanded Decepticon treachery. So much for interrogation. And to think he surrendered willingly. The nano-virus in his energon means he registers as dead to most scans. Cyclonus intones, "I will not tolerate this interruption and these empty threats, Starscream. It is you who will stand down and depart at once, or you will join Windshear in the brig on Earth." "Windshear is in the brig because *I* ordered him there. And it is YOU who will stand down, Cyclonus. I give the orders in this Empire now UNDERSTAND THAT! I will not depart, Im staying right here and you and your underlings will do as I say!" Starscream snaps back, his weapon still on the dead looking Autobot. The Sweeps all stare intently at Starscream, except Singe, who is probably about to hug him for shooting him. Hubcap continues to lie limply upon the floor. Looking terribly dead. Cyclonus has been rankled and is not ignoring the dead Autobot (and possibly the future of Cybertron) as he contends with the Air Commander. Starscream is more then willing to kill the autobot and see to it that the present situation on Cybertron is blamed all on Cyclonus and the Sweeps any way he can just to prove his point that he is in command now. Cyclonus intones, "Cybertron is my command, and intelligence gathering is my division. If you continue to interfere I will have my Sweeps draw and quarter you, and throw your remains in the smelting pool!" Singe finds the dead-looking Autobot and cuddles him. Starscream's lips curl into a tight sneer, inadvertently flashing one of his own fangs as he glares at Cyclonus. "Your treachery has been noted TRAITOR! And as LEADER of the Decepticons right now, YOU and your Sweeps fall under MY command as does CYBRETRON and you will DO AS I SAY!" At this moment, all are aroused to a terrific banging against the cities' defenses. It would appear the Trans-Organics look disfavourably upon Hubcap's supposed demise. Or maybe they're jealous about the cuddling. Starscream looks around suddenly and a bit nervously, "What.. what was that?" he asks looking at Cyclonus again. Cyclonus stares at Starscream with rage through his one remaining optic. "The fruits of your incompetence." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Decepticons, Polyhex is under attack! Scramble, and defend!" Cyclonus storms towards the door, shoving Starscream aside of the air commander blocks his path. >> Cyclonus fails his generic combat roll against Starscream. << Starscream snorts, "Not hardly -- but since you're so eager to be in charge of this situation by all means, take care of it.. YOURSELF!" ..yea... he saw what one o f these things did to Windshear, hes not in any hurry to jump out and fight them himself. He sidesteps Cyclonus' attempted shove as he nears the door. <> Hubcap, who's Hubcap? "They are eating the doors!" Cyclonus heads out to do just that. >> Cyclonus retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Scourge, and Starscream. << Starscream looks at the Sweeps, "WELL?! Go follow your master, lackeys!" <> Ace Pilot Windshear has knocked his internal comm open and the Earth song 'Who Let the Dogs Out' starts blasting over the faction comm. Hubcap keeps being dead. Cyclonus goes to Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron. Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. ;Contents: * Cyclonus * Darkmount * Space Bridge * Decepticon Headquarters <> Floodlight says, "I... I'll see what I can do." <> Air Commander Starscream says loudly over some song playing about liking big butts now, "DONT SEE! DO IT!!" <> Floodlight eeps! "OK!" <> Ace Pilot Windshear is still sound asleep, his earth music files -- Misc file 69978.34B playing full tilt. <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "I shall send some Sweeps to help with the defenses while Singe and I secure the Autobot. He is tricky."" <> Air Commander Starscream snarks, "Im sure Cyclonus needs all the fodder-- I mean help he can get." <> Hubcap, who's Hubcap? "Tricky? He is dead! Unless ... He is infected, he is a reanimated corpse, throw him out of the city! The nearest window shall suffice!" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Nice try." <> Hubcap, who's Hubcap? "On your own head be it." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge snorts, "Whatever." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Cyclonus, is there anything else you'd like to ask Hubcap? He's trying awfully hard to get away." <> Cybertron CO Cyclonus says, "Considering our borders are currently being overrun by monsters, I don't have time to chat. If he has no useful information to offer us, throw him in the smelting pool." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "As you command."